Everything Has A Penalty
by Selphie Kinneas
Summary: SOS...No one explained why Mickey was in Kingdom Hearts. Why was this good intentioned King imprisoned? Mickey was traveling alone, when he came across a few Heartless. OneShot!


This is Selphie Kinneas here, super big fan of KH and decied I could take a guess on some mystery in the game. Also to everyone, I TRULY HAVE NOTING AGAINST MICKEY! (I love the Mickey gang! Really I do!)

They never mentioned why Mickey disappeared or was in Kingdom Hearts. How'd he get locked it there? I bet they'll say in the second game, but till then here's my thought. Watch it be not even remotely near the truth.

_Selphie Kinneas Presents_

_A Kingdom Hearts One-Shot_

**_Everything Has a Penalty_**

_They say… there is safety in numbers.  
__Mickey thought that was a foolish theory, for him only.  
__Everyone else should go in groups.  
__Not him._

_This tale doesn't start where Mickey ran away to find Sora, it starts deep into his mission. Mickey's Keyblade was never or never will be as strong as Sora's, his need to find the true Keyblade master grew desperate. He traveled a few worlds, avoided everyone he could, only sought the large key shaped blade. He came upon a world divided with a large wall, a wall that went endlessly around. People had large black armors, thin metal blades, arrows, horses, and a old ruler who sat in his palace wearing a long robe._

_The overly large mouse had the ruler intrigued. He welcomed him with gracious hospitality. Mickey was grateful, but said he was in search of a person, he hadn't known what the person looked like, he simply knew he held a key very similar to his. And so our tale starts._

"A key you say?" The emperor asked in query. Mickey nodded.

"Yes, a large one. It's a weapon. Just like the one I have."

The emperor shook his head in dismay. "I have not ever seen such a thing. Our attention has been mainly to protect ourselves. We are in a great war, to make matters worse our enemies control hideous monsters that slip form the shadows. They have devoured many of our people. I wish there was a way to service you, but it is impossible. My deepest apologies."

Mickey looked at the aged man, another failure befell him. Just his luck, he should've traveled with Donald and Goofy, perhaps they had found the Keyblade master.

Mickey didn't stay any longer with the kind emperor, he had his duty cut out for him. He walked for days to where he had landed his small gummi-ship, he hid it in the great mountains. No one was to know he was here, only the emperor. Mickey hiked and tired himself dearly.

_It sure is cold up here. _He rubbed his arms and climbed. As the path grew dicier, he used his golden Keyblade as reinforcement. Finally he made onto the cold snow topped mountain.

Mickey looked around, no was near. The snow held no tracks and everything seemed safe. He stuck a hand in his pocket to see if he had any potions left. _Nope, used them all to get up here. _He held his Keyblade toward the sky and opened his mouth to summon a cure on him, he then decided to save his magic power for later use.

He observed the area, where was his ship? Cold specks of snow fell onto his large round ears, it hit him. The snow had obscured his ship. Mickey angrily shoved his foot as deep as he could, it was hopeless now. He sat his petite bodice on the ice and thought, maybe he could melt enough snow to get inside his ship, or at least find it.

He buried the tip of his weapon under the white blanket and shouted "Fire!" Flames burned beneath him as water drowned his shivering ankles.

"I did it!" Mickey laughed in victory. He stared at the melted pool and saw a hint of blue, his ship! He dug deeper and thawed more and more flurry away. Mickey smiled in delight as he cart wheeled and flipped. He was an agile mouse after all.

"**BARRRRRRRRRRRRR!**"

Mickey hastily curved in all directions. The horrible roar didn't seem to be produced from the north, south, west, or east.

"**BARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**"

It was from, under him. He'd awaken some creature, not awaken, terribly disturbed it. Mickey scurried and dug his hand under the snow and tried to un-conceal his door. But his hands didn't move fast enough.

"**AARARARARA!**" Mickey dropped all actions, he feared for the worst. He climbed back to the surface and withdrew his Keyblade. Five huge gray furry fists punched from the ground. They slowly made their full appearance. Enormous gray and white yetis with the heatless crest on their chest.

_HEARTLESSES! _The five surrounded the mouse, more and more rose from the underground. He was soon ambushed by 25 or more beasts which were 7x his size. Mickey squinted his pupils and fought bravely. He rolled away from the first yeti and stabbed him in his back. He twisted over and hit him in the head kicked him in the abdomen and spun a vortex for the next two. The rest began countering by punching him in the face, clubbing him around the stomach, stepping on his small arms or legs, and other painful torments.

Mickey fought, and the heartless multiplied. As their life ended their crystal life-less hearts glittered away from the scene. The battle grew fiercer, and soon came to an end.

On the white snow, the black mouse in bright red trousers laid half conscious covered in bruises and blood. He lifted his sore arm. All he needed to do was summon a cure on himself, he'd be saved, he'd live, he'd see Minnie, he'd save his kingdom. "H-heal." He whispered. It was futile, he had no more magic. He used every last drop on the battle.

He coughed out a bitter liquid. Vision became blurred. Breathing turned difficult. _I-I'm gonna die. I'm dying. I… I'm leaving this universe. I really am. I should've traveled in numbers. _

From the corner of his eye, he spotted a shine. A glitter, a ray of hope was calling him? He gathered all strength as turned over to it. A small heart lied in the snow. It was motionless, but slightly living. It had energy, it had LIFE. He hadn't failed yet, not just yet. He had a chance, this was it. His hand gripped the warm organ as he opened his mouth. He carefully slipped it on his tongue. It felt cold yet refreshing. His lips closed as he swallowed.

Immediately his scars closed, his bruises healed, his blood disappeared, his energy returned, his heart was still beating. _I'm alive! _He rose to his feet and seeped under the melted snow to the entrance of his ship. He started the fire engines, which burnt the white specks on the ground thoroughly allowing him to force the small vessel out.

In a matter or seconds the ship had the left Chinese world forever. Mickey pulled into the highest gear and zoomed through the black and blue before him. Stars and other heartless ship created his obstacles. Though if he had survived his last battle, he surely could survive this. Oddly enough the ship merely passed him without any offense. Mickey took no notice and pressed further on.

The ship after a vigorous drive came to a world that had a large castle with the Heartless crest framed in deeply. He softly landed and became entranced to his surroundings. Water climbed up a valley's wall glimmering in the dull sunlight. If his enemy was truly here, the crystal rising falls must've been some type of trap. He scurried farther to the large manor itself.

Mickey was into too much turmoil to be amazed by its fascinating views and balconies. He headed into the grand hall, which seemed empty. As the doors behind him closed they tightly locked as well. Mickey turned around hastily and tugged at the large iron rings with no avail. He could only leave this castle if he killed his adversary.

There were many twists turns and mazes to go through but he went as though no living creature but him roamed the corridors. As he came across the Great Crest an odd sound behind him went arouse. He spun quickly to find a small shadow. It blinked its beady yellow eyes at Mickey awkwardly.

Mickey unsheathed his golden Keyblade, the shadow simply stood there confused. Before Mickey took a swing, the heartless vanished into think air.

_That's odd… _

He thought to himself. He continued through the dim hallways until he came upon the chapel. He heard voices and stopped himself from going any further.

"(Pant, pant)"

"You should not have brought her here, no vessel. Be careful, don't let the darkness burn too fierce."

A thin airy voice of sinister lady echoed throughout the room. Mickey listened closely and heard a boy reply. Then a large growl was heard.

"A stowaway, his world had perished though his heart did not."

Mickey gripped his Keyblade, if this woman was to die, perhaps he wouldn't need the Keyblade master. He took a small step and felt his heart jolt. The Keyblade disappeared and his hands shrank and blackened. His whole body slowly minimized to that of a heartless, the embodiment of it was his punishment for eating its stolen heart. Mickey's consciousness slowly drifted from the view he sawof the silver hair boy and the dark women as he fell… and fell deeper.

He came to a room of nothingness, black with only a small pool of light in the corner. Mickey blinked; heartless swarmed his surroundings. He gulped as he realized he was in the birth of all hearts, the grim reaper's haven, Kingdom Hearts. He… was locked here? Forever?

But of course he would for…

**_Everything has a penalty_**

---------------------------------------

**THE END**

**Writer- Selphie Kinneas  
**

**CAST**

**King Mickey- Mickey Mouse  
****The Emperor- The Emperor of China  
****Dark Woman- Maleficent  
****Silver Haired Boy- Riku**

**In association with**

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**SquareSoft©/SquareEinx©  
****&  
****Disney Enterprises**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My first KH story ! Send feedback, a story is coming out soon called… I'm not sure what to call it. Anyways, please review, and love each and everyone of you!**

**PS- I forgot after so long what the exact convo between Maleficent and Riku was, please if you know it exactly I wouldn't mind some constructive critism. **


End file.
